


Symbolization

by justanexercise



Series: Supergirl Soulmate Fics [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, multipe pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Soulmate ficlets where the first sentence you say are tattooed on each other. 
(Multiple pairings, check chapter titles)





	1. Welcome to Earth (Alex/Kara)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Looks like I’m joining the Supergirl fandom. As always, my first contribution for now.

 

Blessed by Rao. That’s what the birthers say of Kara Zor-El the first time Alura holds her daughter. There’s an indecipherable scrawl across Kara’s forearm. A sign of luck they say.

As Kara grows older, her skin stretches out to accommodate the line. No one else on Krypton has these, except when Kara turns into a teenager and her cousin Kal-El also seems to be blessed with the markings too.

When Kara feels the shockwave of Krypton exploding, she knows now that it is in fact not a blessing but a curse.

She first spots Alex Danvers in the second floor of the small house. With her eyesight, she can see Alex staring curiously at her and Kal-El until he flies away, leaving her there. The Danvers are careful with her, telling Alex to come down to meet her.

“Alex, this is Kara,” Jeremiah motions to Kara. “She’s going to be staying us for a while.”

Alex eyes her up and down with a frown, until her mother chides her and Alex relaxes slightly.

“ _It is an honor to meet you,”_ Kara says in Kryptonian.

Alex blinks and grins. “So, alien huh?”

-

Two weeks after the car accident incident, Alex goes to get her stitches off. Kara’s lips still tremble, seeing the heavily bandaged arm. Alex opts to go in with Kara while her parents settle the bills at the front desk.

“Any pain Alexandra?” the doctor asks, snipping off the bandage.

Alex rolls her eyes and shares a sarcastic smile with Kara, it happens every time someone calls her Alexandra. It’s like a secret they share. Kara feels warm being included.

She guiltily looks away as the doctor takes out the final stitch.

“Well, scarring will be minimal, might even be able to read…oh…” the doctor trails off, finally seeing what Alex has on her arm.

Alex protectively pulls away. “It’s fine,” she says.

“Uhhm…I’ll just…” he avoids Alex’s gaze as he stumbles out of the room.

“Wimp,” Alex scoffs.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asks. If something is wrong…Kara swallows.

“Hey,” Alex hops off the table and kneels in front of Kara with a placating smile. “Nothing’s wrong, just… some people can’t handle it.” She waves her forearm in the air.

Kara catches Alex’s arm, the red raised scar tissue haunting her, until she looks further and sees symbols, half marred. Her eyes go wide. “What is this?” she asks, tightening her hold.

Alex hisses in pain and Kara immediately drops her arm and apologizes.

“Hey don’t sweat it,” Alex pats Kara’s shoulders. “A mark, it’s like…wait does Krypton not have any?”

Kara unconsciously scratches at her forearm, her long sleeved shirts always hiding what she considers a curse on her and Kal-El. 

Alex takes that silence as no. “Well on Earth it’s like…iunno people keep saying that it’s your soulmate or something. Stuff they’re supposed to say to you and bam! You know they’re the one.” She twists her arm, showing Kara the mark. “Some people get freaked out when they can’t read it.”

Kara swallows. She can read it, well partially, the rest is under still healing flesh.

“Okay so let’s work on the alphabet again when we get home,” Alex says.

“It’s hard…the letters keep shifting,” Kara admits. “I do not…like your written form.”

“So you had a written language then? How did that work?”

“We also have,” Kara stops herself, “had an alphabet system.”

Curling her hands into fists, Kara wills the sadness to go away. Alex smooths her hand down Kara’s arm and caresses it with her thumb. Alex always manages to make her feel just a bit better.

“Alright, how about this, you teach me Kryptonian and I’ll teach you English.”

Kara’s eyes immediately go straight to Alex’s arm. If she teaches Alex then Alex will know, she will learn to read it. Kara licks her lips. “Okay.”

 


	2. Potstickers (Alex/Kara)

Alex Danvers has seen a lot of shit in her life; she’s a damn doctor in National City. She’s seen half mutilated bodies from alien attacks to aliens wanting medical attention. There is nothing in med school that even remotely trained her to deal with aliens.

Which is also her problem now, except at least this one doesn’t look like she’s in need of medical attention. Supergirl, National City’s treasured superhero alien is sleeping on her floor.

Alex sips at her coffee. How in the hell is she going to deal with this? She clears her throat. No response. She clears it even louder. Still nothing. Shouldn’t they have like super hearing or something? Well maybe she’s just drained, there was that rock alien and thunder monster thing last night. So many people rushed to the ER last night that Alex didn’t get off til an hour ago.

She sighs and goes to reheat the Chinese food. She was going to crash and sleep after more than 24 hours on duty, but well, that’s a bit waylaid now. She hums as the microwave dings and she slips out the food. Mid-bite, Alex feels a strong wind and a presence right next to her. She chews thoughtfully and turns to look at Supergirl.

Supergirl seems to be fine now, if her puppy dog face at her food is any indication.

Alex eats another one and she swears Supergirl just whimpers.

“You might be Supergirl, but I am not sharing my potstickers.”

Supergirl swallows. “Would you be willing to share for a soulmate?”

The grip on the plate of potstickers go slack, luckily for them both, Supergirl has superspeed and catches it. Supergirl steals her potstickers, it takes less than 10 seconds for the whole plate to disappear.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Alex mumbles. Number one, her food is gone. Number two, she’s met her soulmate. Oh and number three? She’s a goddamn alien. Who ate her food.

 


	3. Pizza pizza AU (Alex/Kara)

 

“Sorry I’m late!” Kara bumps into the table in her haste to sit, upsetting the beer on them. James and Winn scramble to keep them from spilling and Kara offers another apologetic smile. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine,” James says, sipping at his beer.

“So, did you order yet?” she takes a menu and immediately starts mentally mapping what her stomach can take.

“Pizza to start with,” Winn answers. “Extra cheese of course.” He ducks his head slightly at Kara’s thousand-watt smile. “We were waiting for you to order the rest.”

“Thanks guys,” Kara mumbles, entirely engrossed in the menu. She doesn’t notice the smile drop in Winn’s face and James’s pat on his back.

James shifts to the side when the server comes over, taking with her a stand and a giant pizza to the middle of the table. Kara tosses the menu to the side, sliding a piece in her mouth and groaning. She looks at the waitress and grins with a mouthful.

“I love you,” she says.

The waitress raises an eyebrow. “Are you saying that to me or the pizza?”

Kara chokes. Full on chokes. She thumps her chest, trying to dislodge the half-masticated mess slipping into her lungs.

“Oh my god.” The waitress gets right behind Kara as James and Winn stand up and look around finding someone to help. She gets two fists under Kara’s diaphragm and yanks. One. Two. Three! The piece of cheese and bread comes flying out onto the table. Kara wheezes and slobbers all over her chin. She gratefully takes the wad of napkins from a concerned James and tries to smile.

“You okay?” asks the waitress, smoothing her hand up and down Kara’s back.

Kara nods and her cheeks flush red. Oh shit. This was the most embarrassing thing. Okay maybe second most embarrassing after that Cat Grant incident with the – or maybe the third after her accidental thing in the high school locker room. Definitely after those two…probably.

“ ‘M fine,” Kara wheezes. “Thanks…”

“Yea no problem…”

The waitress nods. “You sure?”

“Mmhmm!”

“Alright, well call me when you need anything okay?” she pats Kara’s back and goes.

Kara slumps on the table.

“Eating it too fast?” James covers the glob of food still on the able with napkins.

“Here,” Winn offers Kara some water.

“Guys…” Kara ducks her head even more and pushes up her glasses. “I think…that was….HER.”

James and Winn share a look. “What?” they ask.

“Her…my…soulmate person.”

“Seriously?” Winn asks in a high-pitched voice.

“Oh god what am I going to do? I just made a total fool of myself!” Kara shakes her head and holds her face in her palms. “Stupid stupid stupid…”

“Are you sure?” James peers over at the waitress who’s serving another table. “I mean she hasn’t said anything.”

“She said my mark.”

Winn pokes her in the shoulder. “Well, go talk to her!”

“What? I CAN’T.”

“Yes you can!”

“What am I going to say? ‘Hey so you might be my soulmate’after me choking and almost dying on pizza?” Kara half hyper-ventilates.

“Well that would be a start.”

Kara bounces up her seat and slowly eases around to see the waitress with another amused smile.

“Uhhh…hi?” Kara clears her throat. “Hi!”

“Hi,” the waitress eyes Kara up and down. “I’m Alex.”

“Kara.”

Alex writes something on the notepad and sticks it into the breast pocket of Kara’s cardigan. She winks flawlessly at Kara and walks away. Kara totally does not stare at Alex’s ass as she does. She sighs and takes out the folded piece of paper. It’s a number. Alex’s number she hopes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this with two shots in me after the US election. Fuck this shit. Here's some happy to spread.


	4. Emergency Room AU (Alex/Kara)

 

Alex strides confidently down the hallway of the hospital, dictating instructions to the resident next to her. “The little girl in 3 needs stitches on her forehead, the guy in 6 is ready to be discharged.”

The resident nods, taking mental notes. They pass by another curtained room and he puts a hand on Alex’s arm. “The girl in 8 has been waiting for three hours.” He passes her a chart.

Alex sighs and flips through it. “Okay, thanks Mike.”

Mike hurries to his duties while Alex opens the curtains and steps inside. She glances up at the patient, Caucasian, blonde, maybe mid to late 20s and smiling sweetly at Alex as she enters. Alex reads through the chart and stops. She blinks and looks at the girl again.

“You have a vibrator stuck up your ass?” Alex asks incredulously, briefly forgetting her professional composure.

“No!” The girl balks.  “Why would you…no, I would never. What?!”

Alex waits. She guesses it’s still embarrassing for the girl, after all she does look like a sweet innocent child with her glasses and cardigan. Well, maybe not that sweet and innocent if she has a vibrator jammed into her ass.

“Miss Weinstein –“

“That’s not me!”

Frowning, Alex refers to her chart again, nope it definitely says Sarah Weinstein.

The girl puffs up her cheeks. “I’m Kara, Kara Zor-El. I’m here cause of…” she waves her arm around, a deep gash into it. No longer bleeding but looks like it needs stitches.

“Oh…” Alex takes the chart off the wall and flips through the right one. “Ah yes, Kara Zor-El. I’m very sorry about the mix-up.”

The curtain opens up again and a sheepish Mike comes in. “Doctor Danvers, sorry I think I-“

“Wrong patient,” she thrusts the chart into his chest. “Have Doctor Chang take this one.”

“Yes Doctor.” He hurries off.

Alex shakes her head and smiles tightly at Kara. “Sorry. Well then, what seems to be the problem Miss Zor-El?”

Kara covers her blushing face. “Oh god…does someone really have a vibrator…in their…y’know…” she gestures around her pelvic region.

Alex bites her lip and stops herself from laughing. “I’m sorry, we can’t discuss other patients.’

“Right…”

Leaning in slightly, Alex whispers, “But between me and you? Not the first time.”

“Seriously?”

Alex winks.

“Oh dear god…I feel a bit better now.”

“Okay, let’s see about that arm.”

Kara eases her sleeve up and stares at Alex’s face as Alex works. With her free hand, she scratches at her ribs, where her mark itches.

“So uh…”

“Don’t worry, you’ll only need four stitches, tops.”

“Okay yes that’s good but uhhm…you…” Kara purses her lips. “Your…you…” She groans and lifts up her shirt instead.

“Oh, did you hurt your –“ Alex stops short and reads the mark. She blinks. Re-reads it. “Oh boy.”

“Yea,” Kara pulls her shirt back down and fiddles with the ends of it. “What’s yours?”

Alex rolls up her sleeves, a big resounding NO tattooed across her inner forearm.

“Oh…you’ve heard that a lot huh.”

“Just a few,” Alex jokes. She chuckles. “So … I guess I should apologize for everything you’ve gone through with that huh?”

“Oh yea, my mom was not amused. Think she’ll be very glad to know that it was just a case of mistaken identity.” Kara pushes up her glasses and shyly looks up at Alex. “So, maybe you can make it up to me.”

“I think I should.”

“You’re buying dinner for like, forever.”

“Forever?”

Kara’s cheeks flush red. “I meant- not like THAT – just for the foreseeable future because that mark has haunted me for forever!”

Alex puts a calming hand on Kara’s shoulder and squeezes. “I’m sorry, dinner’s on me. For a long time.”


	5. Lock and Key AU (Alex/Kara)

This is the absolute last time Kara lets Winn try out magic tricks on her. She slumps against the chain link fence, rattling the handcuffs attaching her to it. She rubs her stomach. Winn had better get her a sandwich too. Make that three sandwiches and a milkshake. She puffs out her cheek, adjusting her arm until she can sit down on the ground. She checks her phone; it’s been over 40 minutes! How long does it take to get the damn key?

Kara’s ears perk at the sound of shuffling down their alleyway. No one should really be here! It’s a Sunday and no one should be at work around here, it’s the only reason why she even let Winn cuff her in the first place! Kara pulls her sleeve until it covers the handcuffs and she nonchalantly plays with her phone, her thumb hovering on the green button to call Winn. She glances up, okay, well an attractive yet very tired looking woman walks down the narrow alley. Kara pulls her legs closer to her and keeps an eye out on the stranger.

The woman glances up at her and stops. She tilts her head and points with her chin at the handcuff attached to the fence. Darn it, her sleeve slipped.

“Let me guess, sex game gone wrong?”

Kara’s mouth drops in horror. Really? Right now? Oh no. The woman opens the flap of her messenger bag and takes out a paperclip. Kara frowns.

“Don’t worry, not gonna hurt you,” the woman says placatingly. She crouches near Kara and smiles. In less than 10 seconds, Kara’s free. The woman dangles the handcuffs at the tips of her fingers and raises an eyebrow.

Rubbing her sore wrist, Kara licks her lips, carefully choosing her words. “Where did you learn to pick handcuffs?”

The handcuffs clatter to the ground.

“Okay, uh wow.” The woman runs a hand through her short hair and chuckles. “Well, figured it would come in handy, since my-well you- seem to be in need of it.’

Kara flushes. “For the record, it was not a…a…sex game. It was some dumb magic trick Winn, my friend Winn, was trying to do. Turns out he in fact cannot do the trick and he forgot the keys at home.”

“I’m Alex,” she says, holding her hand out for Kara.

“Kara, it’s uh…nice to meet you!” Kara takes her hand, grinning widely.

“So…” Alex rocks on the balls of her feet. “You wanna get coffee?”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Winn rushes down the alley, out of breath with the keys to the handcuffs triumphantly in the air. He skids to a stop. “Oh…well never mind.”

“You must be Winn,” Alex says.

“Uh yea…who are you?”

“My soulmate!” Kara blurts out, way too giddy to hold that information in.

“Oh, oh! Oh wow…” he puts two and two together. “Well, I definitely win the bet!”

Kara shoots him a glare and he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

“Bet?”

Puffing her cheeks out, Kara says, “Yea…there was a bet whether or not it would be a…a…uh…game.”

Alex’s mouth drops into a silent Oh. She shrugs her shoulders. “Doesn’t matter, but I’m glad it wasn’t.”

“So how did you…get free?” Winn asks.

“Paperclip.”

“Really?” Winn bounces up to her. “How?”

Kara smiles warmly as Alex shows him how to pick the handcuffs. Maybe she’ll rethink that bit where she’d stomp her soulmate’s foot for saying that to her.


	6. Written in the Stars (Alex/Kara)

Kara rubs at her eyes, cheeks wet and she still can’t manage to stop crying. She hugs her knees to her chest, staring at her blank forearm and willing something, anything to grow.

“Kara?” Alura says, hovering by the door. She smiles softly as Kara turns away, trying to hide her face. “Oh Kara, daughter, what is wrong?”

“Nothing…” Kara pulls her sleeve down and clamps her knees around her arms.

Alura sits on the bed, watching patiently until Kara sniffles.

“They said I will be alone.”

Alura frowns and gently takes Kara’s arm, pushing up the sleeve and softly places her hands over Kara’s blank arm. “That is not true.”

“I do not have a mark, you have said…you and father have said everyone in the universe has one. No matter the species.” Kara wipes at her face.

“Kara, this only means whoever is your destined one has not yet been born.”

“I have reached the age that is the maximum!”

Alura hugs Kara close and gently shushes her. “That is merely an average.”

When Krypton implodes, Kara has the fleeting thought that maybe she is blank because her destined one could never be born, not with her whole world destroyed.

After Kal-El takes her out of the space ship, he gives her clothes she is not sure how to wear. But when she changes, her arm, no longer blank but scrawling with letters make Kara stop everything. She rubs at her arm wildly, trying to rub it off.

How could she have a destined one now when her planet is gone?

Kal-El finds her sobbing and hugs her tightly. Through her delirious speech, Kal-El takes her arm and reads the words. She recognizes the language, but not the written form.

“It’s in English,” he says.

Her destined one is human. But so is Kal-El’s. He shows her his arm and explains that he is with a human named Lois Lane.

Kal-El holds her to him as he flies, telling her along the way that she will be with a family, a human family so she can have a normal life. Kara grips his suit tighter. She was meant to protect him. It does not matter anymore. Briefly, she wonders when her powers will develop, has she received enough energy from Earth’s yellow sun to fly?

Apparently she has. When she sees the Danvers’s daughter in the window, Kara can’t help herself. Her body goes flying up to the window. The Danvers child steps back and gasps.

“ _Do not be afraid_ ,” Kara says in Kryptonian, unsure of how to form the words in English yet.

“Holy shit are you flying?” Alex covers her mouth and comes forward again, the tips of her fingers touching Kara’s hand.

Kara swallows hard. So this is the one. Her destined one. Kara sees the Kryptonian tattooed across her arm. She swallows back a sob. A piece of her home survived.  


	7. Streaky AU (Alex/Kara)

Ever since moving to National City, Alex has absolutely zero time for any sort of human interaction, save for her job. Sure she’s got the nice demeanor towards her patients, especially towards kids but other than that, Alex Danvers goes to work, gets takeout, comes home, watches TV and sleeps. Sometimes watching TV and sleeping at the same time. It happens, really, her eyes are still open and she’s sleeping. It’s weirded out a lot of people before and it’s hell on her eyes.

So when she sees a certain feline meowing at her on her balcony, Alex certainly does not have time to take care of a cat. Though how a cat climbs 6 stories is a mystery to her. She ignores the cat for the first week.

She loses a patient today. It happens. But she just needs a hug. It’s the first time she lets her guard down and the cat takes advantage.

“Okay furball,” Alex says, sliding open the glass door. “You better not have rabies.”

The cat flicks its tail out at Alex, as if affronted. Alex shakes her head and sits on the couch, both of them eyeing each other warily. The cat carefully pads up to Alex and jumps on her lap, purring. Alex raises an eyebrow. Well…that was easy. The cat stretches and lets Alex scratch its ear and chin, falling asleep within minutes.

“Oh I see how it is, you just wanted a place to sleep huh?”

It becomes a routine. She lets the cat out when she goes to work, despite the disgruntled cat meowing and glaring at her when she wakes it up. And every night she lets the cat inside until the cat decides it wants to leave and paws at the glass door.

At least the cat seems to have an owner, even though it doesn’t have a collar on. It’s relatively healthy. She’s checked. Healthy weight, no visible diseases on its paw or eyes. All Alex puts is a dish of water for it.

Maybe she shouldn’t keep the cat.

Alex scratches at her mark under her shirt. She really shouldn’t, but it’s meowing so pitifully at her at night. Maybe its’ owner is on vacation? Alex sighs. She’s such a pushover.

Honestly she does not make it a habit to steal cats. She’s thought a lot about it, but this one clings to her. All the time.

It all comes to a boiling point one afternoon after an 18 hour shift with Alex dead on her feet. She steps into her apartment and is assaulted by the cat meowing at her. Oh…oops. She forgot to let him out. Too late now. She sighs and plops down with her take out. She doesn’t even have the energy to open it. Just a nap…a tiny little nap and then she’ll be right as rain. Until 8 hours later for next shift. Why are so many people hurt in this damn city?

She jackknifes awake at the sound of her window being knocked on. Alex groans and checks her phone. It’s barely been two hours. Rubbing her eyes and running a hand through her disheveled hair, Alex squints and sees a blurry human figure on her balcony this time.

Alex slides the door open just slightly and opens her mouth to yell at the stranger but she’s interrupted quit fast.

“That’s my cat!” The girl shoves her way into Alex’s apartment and kneels down. “Streaky, come here!”

 “You named your cat Streaky?” Alex asks, rubbing her eyes again and yawning.

The girl freezes and turns around with her mouth hanging open. The cat, Streaky apparently, swats at her chin. “Oh my god…”

“What?”

“Oh my god!”

Alex frowns. “Look it’s been a long day and I’m tired, so-“

“Oh my god!!”

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose. How soon can you kick out a girl whose cat you apparently stole?

“I’m sorry. Just. Okay. So…okay.” The girl rubs her sweaty palms over her jeans and fixes her glasses that were never crooked. “I’m Kara.”

“Uh huh.”

Kara deflates a bit and Streaky rubs his body around Kara’s legs. Streaky looks at Alex and she swears it looks disappointed.

“You uh…you said my mark you know,” Kara says. “Did I…did I say yours?”

Alex blinks. So apparently pulling a few 18 hour shifts in the week has definitely scrambled her brain. “Oh my god.”

Kara grins so widely, Alex swears she’s like the freaking sun. “Hi! And I totally did not name him cause you said so. Sort of. Like 90% you, the other 10% is that he can’t use a litter box. Well he can now, but he didn’t before and his poop was…never mind. So what’s your name?”

“Danvers.” Alex blinks, willing her brain to kickstart. “Alex. Alex Danvers.”

“Nice to meet you Danvers, Alex Danvers.” Kara shyly puts her hand out for Alex to shake. “So uh…seems like Streaky got us together?”

Streaky puffs out his chest and trots triumphantly to his water bowl. He most definitely did.


	8. Fuckface (Alex/Kara)

Alex has a few regrets in her life. One being binge drinking right before her Calculus finals and having to re-take the damn course making her invalid as valedictorian. The other regret that she did not choose to take the job offer by Hank Henshaw, her father found out about it later and seemed to approve of that greatly. So, she sticks on the track to become a medical doctor. But now? She definitely regrets taking the job offer in National City. At this rate it’s safer to be in Gotham with the damn Bat than here.

“Seriously?” Alex mumbles, securing the IV line in her patient before she helps the nurses wheel him out to an ambulance. Shielding her eyes, Alex watches as another alien menace goes onto battle Supergirl.

At least Gotham has human evil people. Not these aliens who can destroy things with their eyes. Oh look, Supergirl is doing that right now. Honestly, that girl has no judgment on destroying the streets and buildings. Alex hurries back in, helping them evacuate the hospital. The villain, who is it this time? Whatever, he’s leaping into the air and seems to have acid spit. Alex grimaces, seeing the melted mess of a police cruiser at the entrance. Hopefully they got out of the way, she’s not even sure how to treat those types of chemical burns. She pauses, eyeing the crystallization along the metal. Wait. Acid. This is… she shakes her head. It’s not her place.

Ducking behind the pillar, Alex clenches her fist at the giant boom and debris flying around her. Goddamnit, they’re so close. Alex takes a peak. She gulps. Supergirl is bleeding. The acid-spit alien looms closer. Supergirl struggles to get up and whatever freeze breath or heat vision is not working against him. Alex grits her teeth. She hopes to God she isn’t going to get killed for this. Alex sprints down to the supply closet.

“Baking soda…damn it.” She searches another shelf and takes up a huge bottle instead. “Okay ammonia you’ll have to do.”

Alex gags, pouring gallon after gallon of ammonia into a trash can and finishes it off with water. She wheels it to the entrance. Supergirl is barely keeping him at bay with her freeze breath.

“Now or never Danvers,” Alex mumbles. She runs with the trash can and yells out, “Hey fuckface!”

Supergirl looks at Alex in horror as Alex dumps the concoction at the alien. The alien sputters and swats Alex out of the way. He hisses at her and hocks up his spit. Alex shields her face with her arms and waits for the inevitable, that’s what she gets for trying to be a hero. Nothing comes. The alien is coughing and holding his throat, clawing at his face.

“What…what did you do?!” He runs towards her.

Supergirl revs up a flying punch into his face, knocking him straight into a car. He falls down, unmoving. Alex breathes out in relief. Okay, well that…worked out. Sorta. She shifts, ouch. Okay, some soreness, definitely going to be bruised. Supergirl helps her up. Huh, she’s taller in person. Alex nods and steps back a bit, but Supergirl just takes another step forward. Supergirl looks…worried? Disappointed? Whatever it is, she does not look very happy.

“You could’ve died,” Supergirl says, crossing her arms over her chest. Disapproval it is.

Alex blinks. Huh…nah. Must be a fluke. She shrugs. “You looked like you needed help. And you were doing zero damage to battery acid guy.”

Supergirl chews her lips. “One, that was battery acid? And two, I totally had it under control.”

“Really?” Alex points to the blood at the corner of Supergirl’s mouth and at the various rips along her costume. “That doesn’t look very –“ Alex stops. There, right at Supergirl’s bicep is a mark. A soulmark? Aliens have soulmarks too? Well, that would warrant a thesis in itself. But what…

Following Alex’s gaze, Supergirl coughs and shifts uncomfortably.

“Does that say fuck?” Alex asks.

“Actually it says ‘Hey fuckface’”.

Alex freezes. Say what now?

Supergirl squints and then smiles widely. “Yours says ‘You could’ve died’! I said that!”

“Wait, did you just X-ray vision me?” Alex crosses her arms over her chest. “Like ALL of me?”

“I…uhh…well no! I wasn’t like _looking_ , I just wanted to confirm! I would totally never. I have never used it in that way. Nope. Never ever. So, soulmates huh?”

Alex can’t help it. Supergirl is freaking adorable. Maybe she should cut her some slack… or maybe not.

“Uh huh, maybe. Dinner then. I’m Alex.”

“Uhh….I’m K…ehhh…” she coughs.

“It’s okay, you don’t even know me.”

“I want to?” Supergirl clears her throat. “I mean, I really want to.”

Alex nods and gets her prescription pad; she jots down her number and puts it into Supergirl’s hands. “Call me.”

Supergirl nods excitedly, just like a puppy.

Alex grins and walks away backwards. “Just so you know, all of this,” she gestures all around her torso. “No peeking until at least the third date!”

Supergirl blushes so much to match her cape. Alex giggles and salutes Supergirl. She turns around and hears the telltale whoosh of Supergirl flying away.

Alright, maybe National City isn’t that bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna be that author. I see a lot of views and bookmarks but not many comments. Think of comments as currency since we're doing this for free.


	9. Vicarious (Lucy/Alex)

Alex turns the knob on her microscope with one hand and answers the phone with the other. “Danvers.”

“So…” Kara says, clearing her throat.

“Cancelling lunch?”

“No! Of course not. Maybe…?”

“Uh huh, so why are you calling?” Alex inputs the results onto her tablet and replaces the slide.

“Well I was hoping maybe we could have lunch in my office instead.”

Alex shakes her head. “Your boss is evil.”

“Alex…” Kara says in exasperation.

“I know I know,” Alex rolls her eyes. This is such an old argument. “Fine, but you’re buying.”

Alex swears she can hear Kara’s pout. She’s such a sucker for her sister.

“Aleeeeeex.”

“I get half your fries.”

“Alex!”

“Bye Kara, love you.”

“Love you too…fry stealer.”

Smirking, Alex drops her phone into her pocket and cracks her neck. Welp some sisterly-bonding time at Catco then. Maybe she’ll even have some choice words for Cat Grant herself. Or maybe not, Kara would never let her do that.

-

Alex steps into the bullpen, half expecting Kara to tackle her since she’s carrying two large bags of takeout. She swears if Kara got her to get food for everyone in the office…well she can’t do much except steal all of Kara’s fries.

Kara greets her with a huge smile and hugs Alex before taking the food away from her.

“You just love me for my food,” Alex says, poking Kara in the stomach.

Kara sets the food down in an unused meeting room and Alex sees the usual suspects. There’s James, Winn and…huh who’s this.

The girl looks at the take out and back to Alex. “I think I like you better than Kara.”

Kara freezes up next to her in the middle of stealing Alex’s fries. She seems to vibrate in her own skin.

“Uhh…Kara?” Winn asks, trying to get his food. She won’t budge.

Alex is for once, completely speechless until Kara hip checks her into the table. She clears her throat. “I think you only like me for my food too.”

Now it’s her turn to turn into stone. Alex guesses that it’s the first time anyone has ever seen this girl lose her composure. James puts a hand on her shoulder and Winn just looks back and forth between them.

Kara gets her brain working again and squeals. “YESSSS!!!”

Alex flinches at the high pitched noise.

“What…what’s going on?” Winn asks.

“Uhhm…hi, I’m Lucy, Lucy Lane.” Lucy holds her hand out for Alex to shake.

Alex takes it gingerly and ignores Kara sending them both heart eyes. “Alex Danvers.”

“Oh you two are –“

“She’s my sister!” Kara butts in and seems to push them both closer. “And you two should totally go out for lunch. Like right now!”

“But-“ Lucy starts.

“Nuh uh! I’ll tell Ms. Grant. It’s totally against federal code…something.”

“The federal penal code-“

“Yes that one!” Kara slaps both of their backs and pushes them out. “My sister! And my best friend! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!”

“Someone want to explain???” Winn asks, still clueless.

Alex and Lucy are already out the door but they can still hear Kara squealing and jumping around. They both share a look and shrug.

“Yea…so… reporter?”

“Lawyer. You?”

“FBI.”

Lucy nods, suitably impressed. She grins devilishly. “So…you wouldn’t happen to have handcuffs would you Danvers?”

Alex gives as good as she takes. She just walks ahead slightly and turns around to see Lucy checking out her ass. “Depends, you going to be naughty or nice?”


	10. Kryptonian (Alex/Kara)

By the time Alex turns 14, she still hasn’t received her mark. Which is troublesome to a teenaged girl, that means she’s already going to be 14 years older than her supposed soulmate. Still, she supposes its better than some people who are way older and still haven’t gotten it. Fourteen years is still a big age gap.

So when she finally gets it a month later, Alex smiles in relief. Then she actually looks at the mark and is instantly confused. They’re not in English. In fact it doesn’t look like any recognizable language. Alex takes a few discreet pictures and tries to look them up. Maybe they’re runes or hieroglyphics. She hopes it isn’t some geek with a made up language. (She checks out a lot of comic books anyways).

Jeremiah and Eliza are a bit worried to see that Alex changed all of her studies from biology and chemistry onto history and anthropology classes. She tells them she just wants to try new things. They nod and let her. Alex is smart, she’ll be good at any field she sets her head to. They can’t the small hope that Alex will come back to the hard sciences.

She does.

After she finds out there are aliens.

“Hey dad?” Alex asks, setting her backpack down and hopping up on the stool.

“What’s up?” He concentrates on the new data from Superman’s blood, willingly given.

“Superman isn’t like the only alien on earth, right?”

Jeremiah swipes through his tablet. “Probably not. Only one that’s in the public eye so far.”

Alex nods. “Cool.”

“Why? You wanna get into extra-terrestrial study?” he teases.

Alex ducks her head. “Maybe…” she mumbles.

Jeremiah senses a crucial moment for her and he finally puts his work down, dragging a stool next to hers and patting her shoulder. “Hey, it is a very legitimate field of study now you know. I was just into bio-engineering and now? I’m studying alien lifeform and how they’re different from us.”

“Yea…iunno. I still wanna go to med school though. Maybe.”

He kisses the side of her head. “You’ve got a lot of choices Alex, don’t worry.”

Alex nods and glances to his tablet. She freezes. “What…what is that?”

“Hmm?” he takes the tablet and hands it over to Alex. “It’s Kryptonian. Superman asked me to take a look at them, but they’re not like our written language. Not sure if they’re hieroglyphs or an alphabet system…heck it can be something else entirely!”

Alex’s eyes glow with the green letters splashed across the screen. Jeremiah grins and leans in conspiratorially.

“Wanna learn some Kryptonian? Might be a puzzle.”

Alex grins, happy to work on a project with him. It’s Alex that figures out it’s an alphabet, though she still isn’t sure how to pronounce a lot of the words. When Superman comes over and brings a miniature AI with him that’s actually from Krypton, Alex almost squeals and tries to speak in Kryptonian. Superman looks awfully surprised.

The AI tells her she speaks with quite a beautiful accent and has much better pronunciation than his master.

“Seriously?” Alex grins. Something she’s better at than the actual Superman? Cool.

She does a few extra courses around the world, some archaeology digs in China one summer, interning at a bio-medical-engineering research facility in Canada for a semester. She barely has time to go home with all her studies. Her mother shows her disappointment in the many phone calls and facebook photo updates when apparently Clark and his cousin came by for the summer. His cousin, Kara Zor-El being disappointed she couldn’t meet Alex.

Alex does eventually end up going into bio-engineering, with a specialization in alien. Yea they need a better name for that, it sounds just like the UFO kooks. Huh, maybe they actually had a point. She gets recruited into the DEO. Her father actually approved and that Hank is a good man. Weird, she could’ve sworn she’d seen Henshaw late in the late when she’d been a teenager and the meeting they had at home didn’t sound good at all. Water under the bridge maybe?

“Wait you mean there are other Kryptonians?” Alex understands a bit more why she specifically was put on the DEO.

“A few, some of them using their powers to hurt humans.” Henshaw hands her the tablet full of data of Fort Rozz. “Not every alien is like Superman.”

Alex nods. Henshaw glances at her covered arm and she doesn’t react. Of course he knows.

A year, in their own city, Supergirl reveals herself, saving Alex’s life. She sees her shadowy figure on the wing of the plane…she looks…oddly familiar.

Supergirl endears herself to the public just as much as Superman does. Though of course, with the DEO tracking her, Alex is on site when Supergirl gets overwhelmed.

“This is Trap one, requesting permission to engage,” Alex says into her comms.

“Denied, help evacuate the civilians.”

Supergirl gets thrown into a car. She doesn’t get back up.

“Director Henshaw, Supergirl’s down!”

She waits. The longest five seconds later and Henshaw lets her go.

“Permission granted, go get her Danvers.”

Alex lets loose a flurry of bullets at the alien shooting fire at Supergirl. Barely any damage. What’s the point of a gun if it can’t even hurt them. Alex flings the gun away and unsheathes the sword made of alien technology from her back. It glows blue and she effectively slices through the fire breath and manages to stab the alien in the stomach. They might live. Maybe. She kicks the alien off her sword and quickly pulls it back in. It pays to be the favorite field agent to the head of R&D sometimes.

She spins around, seeing Supergirl with her hair sooty and uniform ripped up. Alex kneels next to her, checking her pulse.

Supergirl stirs. She’s so delirious her first words are in Kryptonian. “ _Who are you? What happened? Where’s Superman?”_

“Wait, my Kryptonian is basic level,” Alex replies.

Supergirl’s arm shoots out and takes Alex’s hands. She squints and Alex has the suspicion Supergirl just used her X-ray vision on her. Supergirl grins so wide and stands up, still holding Alex’s hand.

Alex frowns. Wait…She may be a bit older now and her hair frames her face rather than being in a bun all the time. Also she’s missing those fake glasses. “Kara? Kara Zor-El?”

“Uhhh…” Supergirl has a terrible poker face. “No? I uhh…”

“ _I know Kal-El…”_ Alex says in Kryptonian. She leans in close. _“And his alter-ego that wears red underwear over his pants. You should tell him it looks a bit dorky.”_

Supergirl’s, well Kara’s jaw drops, she looks at Alex in a new light. “You’re…it’s…that was almost fluent. Practically fluent.” Kara seems to spend a long time studying Alex’s face, a lightbulb moment goes off. “Alexandra?”

“It’s Alex.”

Alex’s comms spark back to life and she gets back into agent mode.

“If you’re quite finished Agent Danvers…”

“Yes Director.”

Alex nods and steps back. “I’ve got to…”

“Right…Right!” Kara looks like a shy young girl now, shifting on her toes. “So uhh...”

“See you seen,” Alex waves her off.

“Wait but how would you-“

Alex winks and Kara seems to go completely tongue-tied. She jogs away from her and does her job. She distinctly feels someone watching her as she orders her agents around, but every time she turns around, there’s a blur of red and blue. Alex smirks. So maybe this is how Lois Lane feels.

 


	11. Surfer AU (Alex/Kara)

It’s all Clark’s fault. Kara is sticking to that forever and ever. See, it starts with him needing to get a puff piece from some beachside town and he apparently knows a family there. It’s a shame Kara had that glee club competition to go to or else she’d have totally gone there.

Clark brings back photos from the event and he asks Kara to help him pick some out. He never mentioned it was a surf competition.

See, it’s not like the girls in there are even wearing anything revealing. Movies and TV have certainly got that all wrong. Most of the girls are wearing full body suits or one-piece like swimsuits with their arms covered. Huh.

Kara spots one picture in particularly and stares. And stares. And stares. She looks at the back of the photo with the details on there. Alexandra Danvers, 18, winner. Kara gulps. She looks so cool riding those waves.

“Oh hey, that’s a good one,” Clark says, snatching the photo out of her tight grip. “Thanks cuz.”

Kara looks mournfully as he walks away with the picture and goes to write his puff piece. That doesn’t mean Kara can’t use a computer though. Alexandra Danvers. Google is her best friend. And Google images is a Godsend. Or maybe the work of the devil. Anyways, Kara spends a good amount of time looking through the pictures and reading about her.

Apparently she’s more than just good looks. Somehow Kara managed to get into Midvale’s high school newspaper page and there’s Alex Danvers, looking smug with her friends and holding up a trophy for the National Science Fair. At the end it says Alex and the team won a scholarship to MIT.

And this is the day that Kara totally crushes on Alex. From afar. It’s rather embarrassing to think about. (And that she’s spent hours looking through a lot of photos trying to see Alex’s mark…what? Everyone does it!)

Yet it isn’t until ten years later that Kara finally meets Alex in person. Her crush wanes of course after she gets into college and there’s very little news on Alex Danvers surfer extraordinaire.

“Zor-El!” Snapper, well snaps at Kara. “You’re taking the story.”

“Uh…sure? Uh what story?” Kara fiddles with her glasses and looks up at the board. She’d been hoping to chase down the lead of some sort of fight ring in the bowels of the city, but looks like she’s going to have to multi-task instead.

“Get an interview with the lead scientist on the Henshaw Project.”

“The…the lead scientist? The one that not even Karen Iverson can seem to get ahold of?”

Snapper lifts an eyebrow. “You got to a Luthor, you can get a scientist can’t you?”

Kara hates that she needs to prove something. It always gets to her. “Right, of course sir. What’s the name?”

“Alexandra Danvers.”

Ah shit.

 

Now through some very good connections, well apparently Lucy Lane is a friend of Alex’s and Kara totally uses that to her advantage. So now, Kara scoops out Alex’s favorite Chinese restaurant. Lucy describes Alex as a creature of habit. She’s right. 12:15 on the dot, Alex arrives and gets a seat right away.

Okay. She can do this. She’s Kara Zor-El. She can do this. Just…how does she start? Maybe talk about the surfing thing? Maybe? Some of her more sympathetic workers, James Olsen describes Alex as a face made of stone. Which doesn’t seem to be the case right now. Alex totally looks happy at her pot stickers. Kara’s stomach grumbles. Those sure do look good.

But first! Right how to introduce herself without Alex clamming up? Surfing! Right she can just say…she’s an old fan? That’s not weird right?

Kara swallows thickly and walks over, looking at Alex until Alex looks at her. Wow her eyes are so…and her hair looks lighter…her jaw line…

“I missed seeing you wet,” Kara blurts out. She immediately gasps when her brain catches up to her mouth. She covers her mouth.

Alex’s face is set in stone.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean it like that,” Kara quickly tries to defuse the situation. “I’d seen you surfing- I mean sort of. Pictures. From my cousin! He’s a reporter. Like me. I mean, not like me. I mean. I’m so so so sorry.” Kara should run away now, except her feet aren’t responding. She’s just…mortified.

Alex keeps staring. Well, Kara’s just going to have to find a new job now. One away from National City. Away from this god forsaken country. Canada seems like a nice option. She does miss some poutine.

“I’ll…I’ll just go now…” Kara hangs her head. She needs some sticky buns stat. Like 5 of them.

“It’s not every day your soulmate propositions you,” Alex says.

Kara stumbles and Alex catches her arm.

“W-What?” Kara fixes her glasses again and oh she’s sitting? When did that happen?

Alex looks too amused for someone who got …propositioned. Kara blushes a fierce red, down to her chest. Wow is it hot in here? Not a good day for cardigans.

“Well you seem to know me, who are you?”

“Kara…Kara Zor-El?”

“Ah…Lucy did warn me about you.” Alex grins. “She did say your cuteness would win me over.”

“She did?”

“Yea, I generally hate reporters.”

“Oh…”

Alex pushes her plate of pot stickers over to Kara. “But I’m open to changing my mind.”

Kara licks her lips. She’s already got a soulmate willing to share food? Oh man. She gobbles it straight up and glances up to see Alex not looking the least disgusted. She just orders more. This day is looking up.

“So what’s this about you missing seeing me wet?”

Kara chokes.

Crap.

How’s she going to explain her decade long crush?


	12. Bar AU (Alex/Kara)

Alex goes to gay bars just to avoid entitled straight guys from hitting on her. Though some entitled lesbians don’t take no for an answer either; until Alex holds that very specific and very painful pressure point on their wrist. Wandering hands? Not on her watch. See now, going to these gay bars makes Alex realize some things. She keeps … admiring certain females, well especially one of her old friends Maggie Sawyer who’s apparently still not ready to date after breaking up with Kate Kane. Yes. The Kate Kane. Good thing Kane’s in Gotham right now or Alex would have some very choice words with breaking up with her friend. They’re goddamn soulmates for Christ’s sake. Whatever.

So maybe Alex likes girls. Just girls. And she would definitely not want some guy hitting on her.

But it’s even worse now that some asshole straight dude posted tips on how to meet girls, and one of them? Hitting on girls in gay bars. Because apparently even this is no longer safe from them.

“Hey baby,” a wall-street looking guy with a loosened tie sidles next to her. “Whatcha drinking there?”

Alex swirls the scotch in her glass and downs it. She’s going to need more. She motions for the bartender. Megan looks apprehensively between Alex and the guy who’s edging closer. The last time this happened Megan had to mop up a pool of blood from the counter. She gives a warning glare at Alex. No smashing heads onto bartops it says.

Pouting slightly, Alex nods just a tiny bit. Megan looks appeased. For now.

Alex looks over her shoulder to the pool tables, damnit Maggie’s still playing with someone. No rescue then.

“So, come here often?” Wall-street guy asks, grinning slyly.

God even his fake tan is annoying.

“Yup.”

Wall-street guy’s grin falters just slightly. “Really? You don’t look…” he gestures up and down. “Like…”

“What? A dyke?”

“Yea…that.”

“Really? Cause you certainly look like you take it up the ass,” Alex says.

The guy turns red, first in embarrassment then turning straight into anger. Megan gives her a look. What? He started it!

“You fucking-“

“Hey, sorry I’m late!” someone comes right next to her and hugs her. Normally that would be Maggie trying to defuse the situation but this time, this someone is taller, smells more floral and is blonde. Well from what Alex can see when this girl? -Yup definitely breasts pressing against her-hugs her very tightly.

Alex chokes just a bit. Wait…no way. She clears her throat again and sees Wall-street guy blinking wildly.

She grins and kisses this girl’s cheek. A bit too brazen perhaps? “Nah, you weren’t that long babe.”

This time the girl seems to freeze up and stares down in awe at Alex. Wow, this girl is tall. A bit taller than her maybe.

“Uhh…I’ll just…” wall-street guy leaves, still staring over his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Alex says.

The girl slides into the empty stool and fidgets all over. “I uhm…did I…did you? I mean…you said mine, but…I don’t know?”

“Yea…” Alex mumbles. Her brain finally catches up. “Oh shit.”

The girl’s face falls. “Oh…you’re not…gay?”

“I’m…kinda. Yea. Maybe. Probably.”

“Probably?”

“I haven’t…really…I mean I’ve had … sorry. Hi I’m Alex.”

“Kara.”

They shake hands and Alex can’t help but brush her thumb against soft and smooth skin. Kara blushes again and bites her lip.

“So…want a drink?” Alex asks, still holding onto Kara’s hand.

“How about dinner instead?”

“Sure,” Alex says and leads Kara out.

Looking back at Maggie, Maggie gives her the biggest grin and thumbs up.

Alex mouths ‘soulmate’.

Maggie stumbles into the pool table. Oh Alex is so paying for that later.


	13. Just like my sister AU (Kara/Lucy)

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

That’s the last time she trusts Mon-El. That damn frat boy just leaves her there at this damn party while he goes chases after some girls. Kara sighs. She’s got a paper due on Monday. It’s Friday and yes she supposes she could be taking a breather. Also who makes things due on a Monday? Shouldn’t professors know that no one actually likes to work on the weekend?

So anyways, Kara awkwardly sips at her jungle juice…she’s not sure why it’s called that but it’s super sweet and better than the beer she got.

Alex would so kill her right now. At a frat party, unattended. And then she’s going to kill Mon-El. Just make smart choices Kara and Alex will never ever have to find out.

It’s not that bad here, maybe because Mon-El told all his brothers that if they hit on her, Kara’s FBI sister will come and kill them. She doesn’t bother to remind Mon-El once again, that Alex is in fact a doctor and not the Feds. He still doesn’t believe her.

She sips and sips until the red cup is empty. Well, she goes back into the…alcohol area? It’s really just a bunch of drinks and tubs of stuff there. Kara gets another sweet drink. It tastes good and there’s a lot of fruits in it! That’s healthy right? She also grabs a bag of chips. Two bags. Okay maybe an armful. She disappears off into the edges of the party near the yard, content to drink her juice and eat some chips.

After she’s halfway down with her drink, Kara puts a hand to her head and tries to stand up. Whoa…everything is floaty. Kara hits her cheeks. And she’s so warm! Kara smiles. That’s a nice feeling. She grabs a bag of…oh she’s out of chips.

Kara giggles, chips. That’s a nice word. She needs more chips. Kara stumbles forward and almost face plants onto the ground when a helping hand stops her. Ohhh, they’re strong!

Giggling, Kara pushes her glasses back up. Her helpful person has short hair! Just like Alex’s new haircut. “Hey you look like my sister!”

The girl, who’s definitely not her sister, her sister is taller than that, looks at her weirdly.

“Wow, I really hope that’s a compliment.”

Kara stumbles again. Wait…did she hear right?

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Kara puts her hands over her mouth. “Noooo way! Whaaaaaaaaat?”

“Okay, you are obviously drunk.”

“No I’m not!” Kara tries to walk. Nuh uh, nope not happening. “Okay, maybe a little bit.”

“Do you have a ride home?”

“Uhhhhhhhh…”

The girl shakes her head. Or she might have, Kara’s not sure, but the girl’s face turns blurry.

“Okay you definitely don’t, and you are not driving.”

“Of course I’m not driving! I can fly!”

“…right.” The girl doesn’t believe her at all.

“I can so fly!”

“Well, flygirl, you are not flying while drunk either.”

Kara nods. That is, that is sage advice. “Nope. No flying for me.”

-

So the next morning, Kara wakes up without a hangover. Thankfully. Though her mouth is parched and she’s so going to whine about water until Alex gives her some.

“Waaaaaaaaaater,” she puts her hands out in a ‘give me’ motion.

A bottle gets put in her hands and Kara just sips at it until the whole thing is gone.

“Thirsty?”

Kara opens her eyes. Oh…that’s not Alex. She jolts up. This is not her bed. She looks at her clothes, still on! Good, that’s good. Right?

“Relax, I wouldn’t take advantage of a drunk girl, no matter how cute she is.”

Kara flushes at the compliment. “Uhhm…I’m sorry? I hope I didn’t do anything bad? It’s my first time!”

“Yea, you said that the entire night.”

“I’m so sorry!” Kara would throw the blanket over her head but the girl is sitting on it.

“Do you remember anything from last night?”

Kara tries. And tries. “A little bit?”

So Mon-El ditched her. She gets juice. And food. Did she get that burrito she wanted? Doesn’t seem likely. And then…saying someone was really pretty and leaning against them a lot.

The girl looks slightly disappointed. “Well, I’m Lucy.”

“Kara.”

“By the way, is your sister pretty?” Lucy asks with a smirk.

Kara frowns. “Uhh…yea? I mean, why?”

“Well, I had to know if it was a compliment or not.”

“A …oh my god!” Kara puts her hands over her mouth. “Oh my god!”

Lucy pulls up her shirt and scrawled right there is Kara’s handwriting across her abs. Wow those are very nice abs.

The reality sinks in.

Kara covers her face with the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just not. Drunk Kara was so adorable.


	14. Coffee shop AU (Alex/Kara)

Since it’s a college campus, Kara’s seen students and professors in all shades of wakefulness in the coffee shop. Yet Kara always has a smile on her face that sometimes pisses some people off. After all, how can she be that smiley when it’s seven in the goddamn morning?

Every single day, Kara wonders if it’s going to be time. If today will be the day she meets … well her soulmate. She’s been working at the coffee shop for over half a year now, and so far no luck. Doesn’t matter, she likes her job and the coffee smells wonderful. Even though it lingers in her hair a lot.

It’s 8pm now, not too many people looking for coffee. Mostly just students studying on the comfy couches. Well, from what Kara can see they’re mostly on facebook or twitter. Study break?

Kara sees someone shuffling towards her and puts on her best smile.

The girl looks barely awake and she’s got bags under her eyes. She’s also still wearing pajamas. Yikes, must be a finals night.

“Put as many espresso shots in my coffee as you can,” she mumbles.

Oh…for some reason Kara imagined…something…more exciting? Like an AH-HA! Moment.  But mostly she’s just very very concerned. “I…I really don’t think I should.”

“Listen, I have a twenty page paper due in 24 hours and my computer just crashed. Give me my damn coffee,” the girl mumbles in a much lower tone.

Kara gulps and puts in 8 shots of espresso. The first day Kara got trained, she specifically asked how many shots of espresso can someone take to not have any health issues. Sure her trainer looked at her oddly, but 8 seems to be… well not death warrant like.

The girl pays with her credit card and Kara glances at her soulmate’s name. Alexandra Danvers.

“You know, I have a friend who fixes computers…he could look at it maybe?” Kara helpfully tries.

Too bad, Alex is already zombie-ing over to the pick-up counter. Kara sighs. So much for that grand soulmate interaction. She keeps an eye on Alex though, watching her nod off standing up and a few seconds later she’d jolt back up.

It’s two more days, filled with Kara eating her own weight in ice cream, that Alex comes back in. Kara pastes on a smile.

“Hi! What can I get-“

“I’m sorry,” Alex says, shifting uncomfortably.

Kara’s heart hitches a beat.

Alex chews her lip. “I was an asshole and I didn’t realize it til I actually got a day of sleep. So…can we start over?”

Kara nods, trying to tame her smile.

“So uhm…put as many espresso shots as humanly possible?” Alex tries.

Kara shakes her head lightly but she plays along. “I don’t think I should.”

“I’m Alex.”

“Kara.”

“Hi Kara, I’m very sorry for being an asshole.”

“You did look cute all sleep-deprived.”

“No one looks cute sleep-deprived.”

Kara shrugs.

Alex shuffles her feet again and looks at the line forming behind her. “Dinner? On me. Please?”

Kara grins and writes down an order for Alex. “That’ll be $3.78 please.”

Alex hands over a twenty dollar bill and tips Kara. She sighs and shuffles away with her head looking down. Kara keeps serving other customers and Alex gets her drink.

It’s a simple iced tea with a lot of smiley’s drawn on there and also Kara’s number.


	15. Naked? AU (Alex/Kara)

 

Kara’s skipping along the corridors with a full duffel bag on her back. She dodges other students moving into their dorm rooms and takes out her piece of paper again, as if she hasn’t already memorized her room number. 3rd floor room 3A. Corner suite apparently with its own private bath. She sure did get an awesome placement.

So engrossed in her excitement and being the only child in her household, she forgets to knock and goes straight into her room.

Kara’s feet stutter to a stop and she slaps her hands across her face, knocking her glasses off too.

“Could you put on some clothes please?”

The girl, her roommate apparently scoffs. “I’m not even naked.”

Kara peeks through her eyes and she can definitely see skin. Lots of skin and abs. Wow. Abs. Those are very nice. She squeaks and hides again.

“You know I thought that you’d find me streaking or something,” the girl says, now sounding very very close to her.

“Uhh…” Kara slowly puts her hand down and fine maybe the girl isn’t naked, but she’s not wearing a shirt and that bra is very skimpy and Kara should definitely stop staring.

The girl reaches behind Kara and closes the door.

“I’m Alex.”

“Uhhh…”

“You just be Kara.”

“I…yea…” Kara still can’t concentrate.

Alex chuckles and finally puts on a shirt. Kara snaps out of it.

“Right, I’m sorry! That was…very not appropriate.”

“Well you can look all you want, since we’re not just roommates now apparently.”

“What?” Kara blinks. It hits her all at once. “Oh you…oh wow. Wow! That’s…that’s so cool!”

“So, dinner? I’m starving, I hear our meal plans are buffet style.”

“Seriously?” Kara drops everything and tugs on Alex’s hand. “Food now!”


	16. Closet AU (Lucy/Alex)

“Okay okay we’re playing spin the bottle!” Kara says, pushing up her glasses.

“Spin the…” James shakes his head. “Kara we’re … well I’m 26. I think we’re all a bit too old for that.”

“But I never did it!” Kara hiccups and holds the empty beer bottle in her hand. “And—And it’s totally a teenage rite of passage!”

Winn holds up his hand. “I never did it either, so it’s not really a –“

Kara takes the opportunity to high five him. “See Winn wants to do it!”

“I never said that,” he mumbles.

Lucy on the other hand, just pats Kara’s head and rubs her shoulders. “Well if the drunk girl wants to do it…”

“’M not drunk!” Kara says, squinting at Lucy.

“Uh huh, sure you’re not.”

“One game,” Lucy says, laying down the law. “Then you go straight to bed.”

Kara giggles. “You first!” she hands Lucy the bottle.

Taking it with a small smile, Lucy spins it fast. Kara squeals chanting, ‘spin spin spin’ under her breath while James and Winn share a horrified look. So of course the door opens and in comes Kara’s older sister.

Alex stares at her drunken sister mumbling under her breath and looks at the other three responsible for her sister’s drinking. She raises an eyebrow.

Winn immediately points to Kara. “Her idea, she wanted to get drunk.”

“Yes!!” Kara fist pumps in the air and points at Lucy and Alex. “Yes!!’

Alex frowns, ready to let loose on her sister when Kara grabs her and Lucy. “Seven minutes in heaven!” She shuts them into her closet.

“My sister just shoved us into the closet,” Alex says. She shakes her head.

Lucy chuckles and puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Funny, I’ve always been out of it.”

Alex sputters, momentarily glad they’re in a dark closet so no one could see her dumbfounded expression. “Uhhh…”

“I’m Lucy.”

“Alex.”

Lucy grins and tugs Alex down by her neck. “So, seven minutes in heaven huh?”

“T-thought you guys were playing spin the bottle.”

“This is better.” Lucy leans up on her toes and kisses Alex.

 


	17. Black Friday AU (Alex/Kara)

Kara blows hot air into her palms once again. It does nothing to stop the frigid cold seeping into her bones. She glares once more at Winn and sighs. He scrolls through his phone again and points out the map.

“Okay when we get in—“

“I’ll run in and get the PlayStation,” Kara interrupts.

“And the VR set!”

Kara adjusts the beanie on her head and dances around to stave off the cold. She bumps into another boy in line who glares at her slightly. Kara mumbles a small apology and moves back closer to Winn.”

“Can’t forget that…”

“And—“

Kara groans. “Why can’t we do this online? Why can’t _you_ do this online?”

“It takes at least 3 days to ship!” Winn whines. “And breakfast is on me!”

Shaking her head, Kara tilts her body back, looking down the winding line all the way around the store. Well, at least they’re not alone on a Black Friday in the dreary middle of the night. Morning. It’s actually morning.

“They’re unlocking the doors!” Winn snatches up his things and gets ready.

Kara really hopes she doesn’t get trampled.

 

“Ouch!” Kara hisses, jumping up and down.

The lady with the cart that bashed into Kara’s leg just glares at Kara. “Move it blondie!”

Kara fumes, watching the lady wheel around her and hits another cart.

“Rude,” Kara mumbles under her breath. She’s got the PlayStation under her arm and now all she needs is that Virtual Reality headset. Two of them in fact.

She weaves in and out of the crowd. There up top! Looks like some people tossed them way up the shelves. Kara stands on her tippy toes and tries to grab it. She knocks it down straight into someone’s hands.

“That’s mine!” Kara says when the girl doesn’t move to give it back to her.

The girl, holds it against her chest. “Hey you literally knocked it into me!”

“Wait, what?”

“I think I’ll keep this,” the girl puts it into her own cart.

Oh no Winn’s going to kill her. Wait. No. Soulmate!

“Hey you can’t just rob your soulmate!” Kara huffs.

The girl frowns. “What?”

Kara mirrors her frown. She adjusts her glasses. “W-Well, I mean…aren’t we? You said my mark, and did I say yours? I hope so cause you’re really beau- I mean. That’s totally mine!” Kara points to the box.

The girl bites her bottom lip. “Oh…oh wow. This is so not the best place.” She gestures to the numerous shoppers giving them glares.

“It really isn’t…and I’m sorry for…dropping that on you.” Kara grins sheepishly. “But if I don’t get that my friend is going to cry. So please?”

The girl seems to mull it over. Kara puts on her best puppy dog expression.

“Okay fine,” the girl holds out the box. Kara goes to grab it but the girl pulls it back. “If you’ll give me your number.”

“Yea! Of course!” Kara quickly pulls out her phone and hands it over so she’ll put her number in.

The girl calls her own phone and triumphantly hands Kara’s phone back. Kara watches as the girl wheels away, she checks her phone and frowns. It’s only get ‘Sexy Soulmate’ as the name. She doesn’t even know her name…

“Kara did you get it?” Winn asks, huffing towards her with a bunch of boxes in his hands.

Kara points to it and he screeches in joy. She looks back over to her soulmate who’s raising her eyebrows at them. Kara grins back and waves. Her soulmate then glues her eyes to her own phone and a few seconds later, Kara feels her own phone vibrate.

**Sexy Soulmate  
** Kara huh?

**Kara**  
Yup. And you?

“Alex!”

Kara looks back over to see another girl, a lot shorter and carrying an enormous TV behind her. Wow, she is strong.

“Did you get it?”

Alex shrugs. “Sorry Luce, someone got to it first.”

Kara grins. Maybe they can all just share. Have a few game nights. She’s sure Winn won’t mind. Much.

It’s okay, she plans to cuddle up with Alex most of the time anyways. She looks like an amazing cuddler.


	18. The Gala (Alex/Kara)

Kara might be a little distracted, but don’t worry her super senses are totally working. She takes another pot sticker out of the tray and sticks it in her mouth.

“Just one more,” she says to the passing waiter. She already has three juggled in her hands.

She’s so glad Lena actually asked her what finger food she’d like. Pot stickers don’t seem like a high society appetizer. She pushes one more into her mouth and lets the waiter go.

This time, a girl passing by with champagne flutes cocks an eyebrow at Kara’s full mouth and full hands.

“You sure you can eat all that?” she asks.

Kara chokes just a bit and the girl grins, shaking her head. Oh crap. Oh crap! Kara chews as fast as she can, not wanting her first words to her soulmate to be accompanied by spraying half-masticated pot stickers at her face.

She uses super speed chewing to get all that food down. Her soulmate is walking away! Not good. Kara wipes her oily hands on a napkin and rushes over without looking rushed. Too bad Kara has the worst luck.

“Stay where you are!” says a gang of humans charging in with guns.

Great. Just great. Kara runs off and changes into Supergirl coming straight at the first guy with a gun pointed at Lena. She throws him into the champagne pyramid and bends the gun in half. They start shooting her instead.

Shouldn’t they know it’s pretty much useless against her?

Kara plows through them fast, making sure to keep her strength in check. These are just humans after all. In her periphery, she sees her soulmate fighting off one of the attackers. Kara grits her teeth, no way is she letting her get hurt. Her soulmate jabs him in the throat and whacks him across the face with her dish. Kara blinks. Well, that was kind of hot.

Her soulmate ducks as a wave of bullets sprays across where she stood. Kara goes into protective mode, dropping in and shielding her with the cape. Kara turns her head and heatvisions the gun until it melts into the guys hand. He screams. Totally deserved it.

Peeking over Kara’s cape, her soulmate sighs.

“Thanks for saving my ass.”

“Well it’s a nice ass.”

Her soulmate’s jaw drops.

Kara winces. This is just terrible. Why? Why does her brain never work when she needs it to?

“Uhh, that was…wow I mean you do have a nice—I mean—not that I’ve stared – I just –you know …” Kara keeps sputtering.

Her soulmate chuckles and puts a hand to Kara’s face. “You’re cute.”

Kara blushes even more and ducks her head.

“Supergirl!” Lena calls out. “Are you okay?”

Kara clears her throat and goes back into superhero mode. “I’m fine.”

Lena nods. “Well, I’m very glad you came to save the day.”

“It’s what I do,” Kara says. She looks back and…wait where’d she go??? How did she slip away without her noticing??

“Supergirl?” Lena asks, looking at her strangely.

“Do you have a list of your catering staff?”

“Are you suspecting an inside job?”

“What? No. I mean maybe,” Kara lies.

 

So maybe it wasn’t quite a lie. It in fact was an inside job. But hey at least Kara finally puts a name to her soulmate’s face. Alex Danvers. Kara sighs every time she thinks of her name. Now all she has to do is introduce herself…as…Supergirl? Or as…

Kara thunks her forehead against the wall. Why is this so hard? Kara ignores the weird stares she gets from passing students and instead lowers her glasses and X-ray visions the office. Seems like Alex Danvers is working on her doctorate and gets some extra cash catering events. Kara wrings her hands. Okay. She can do this.

She knocks on the door and steps inside.

Okay her x-ray visioning should have prepared her to see Alex, but wow. She looks so good behind her desk in that white button up and tie. Wow. So good.

“Yes?” Alex addresses her. She frowns a tiny bit. “You’re not one of my students are you?”

“Oh no, I’m not. I’m uhh…” Kara pulls out her reporter ID card from CatCo. “Kara, Kara Kent.”

Alex frowns even more. “Are you in the right office? I think the arts building is-“

“I’m here to see you,” Kara interrupts.

“You want to talk about molecular biology?”

Kara improvises. “Well if you want to, of course, but uhm. I mean I work on the Tribune side, so I’m sort of doing a piece on…” she looks around the office for anything helpful. She comes up empty. “Uhhm...how…hard it is to be in school…and juggling time with other jobs.”

“You can literally just walk around campus and find anyone who’s doing that,” Alex says. She folds her hands over her desk. “Now, want to tell me why you’re really here?”

Kara gulps. That should not be so hot. “I uhm…I saw you at uh…the Gala.”

Alex blinks, recalling the event. “So you’re doing a story on the incident at the Gala? Isn’t it a bit late to be doing that? It was a week ago.”

“Well, I have some credible eyewitness stories that you were a complete badass. And well, helping Supergirl, that’s a story on its own.”

“Well more like she saved me.”

Kara nods. “Yea saving your ass.”

Alex freezes.

Kara’s eyes widen. She seriously cannot hold her tongue around Alex!

Alex rounds the table and slowly studies Kara. She’s so close. Too close. Kara should move. Definitely should step back. Kara gulps as Alex takes off her glasses.

“Well damn,” Alex says with a chuckle. “You really are the cutest thing.”


	19. Food Thief (Lucy/Kara)

Lucy Lane, new Assistant Director in the DEO. There’s been mumbles about nepotism, of course there is. She doesn’t doubt that her relationship with her father had an impact on her new position, but she’s going to prove to them that even though she’s got an advantage being chosen – she deserves this promotion.

She didn’t really expect to share an office with Alex Danvers though, her co-Assistant Director. Alex had been less than pleased to share her office space while Lucy’s is being remodeled. Turns out even the DEO’s heavily fortified walls might not always survive an alien jailbreak attempt. Lucy’s office was actually the only casualty. Luckily for them.

Lucy and Alex split shifts, which is great for their sleeping cycles. So rarely do Alex and Lucy interact outside of a few hours a day. Alex seems to respect her now, after Lucy contained the alien jailbreak before it could reach outside.

She’s yet to see Supergirl yet though.

Strange. It’s like Supergirl favors Alex’s schedule. Strange indeed.

But, because Alex is not in the office, Lucy gets free reign and that sometimes goes into looking into their communal cabinet. One time Lucy opened it up, trying to find the right acquisition forms when a mountain, literally a mountain, of processed foods fell right onto the floor. There were mini donuts, pastries, chips, sodas, any snack that the schoolboard would ban.

Who knew Alex Danvers was a junk food junkie.

So in the wee hours of the morning, sometimes, just sometimes, Lucy would take a bag of chips. What? She’s hungry! And Alex can’t possibly eat all that. Hopefully. Nah, Alex wouldn’t. Her body is way too fit to consume over ten thousand calories a day.

Today is one of those days. Lucy craves some sugar and there right at her fingertips is a package of powdered mini donuts she’d been coveting for the better part of an hour. She rips open the plastic and is halfway to shoving it in her mouth when the door slams open and Lucy’s caught … powdered handed?

“That’s my food!” Supergirl glares so hard at her.

Lucy chokes, spraying powdered sugar all over her forms. She coughs and Supergirl doesn’t even attempt to help her. She just gives her a look that screams that Lucy deserved that.

Finally unblocking her airway, Lucy glares right back. “Were you going to let me die?”

Supergirl’s glare turns into a wide-eyed stare. Her mouth struggles to work and wow. The pictures do very little justice to Supergirl’s physique. Her muscles seem to ripple under that uniform. Lucy looks her up and down and grins. Looks like Lois isn’t the only alien-lover in the family. Her father is going to get an aneurysm.

Alex appears behind Supergirl and shoves her in a bit.

“Hey what’s going on?” Alex asks, going over to her desk to grab a folder. “Sorry, forgot this.”

She looks back and forth between Supergirl and Lucy. She narrows her eyes. “What happened?”

“That’s…uhh…” Supergirl blushes so hard.

Lucy frowns. Why would Supergirl look so apprehensive?

“She’s…that’s…she’s…” Supergirl gulps and gathers courage. “She’s…my soulmate?”

Lucy nods, what does that have to do with Alex?

But Alex immediately zeroes in on Lucy and Lucy can see why some of the new field agents dubbed her Boss-Ass-Bitch.

“You’re my sister’s soulmate?”

Sister????

Oh no.


	20. Pie (Alex/Kara)

It’s been over three hours since Kara’s had anything to eat. She stares mournfully at the buffet table behind the man speaking to her. Kara pretends to listen and nods whenever there’s a lull in the conversation. Why did Clark have to do this to her? Her dating life is totally…non-existent but still! Not his problem.

“Kara?”

“Huh?” Kara snaps her attention back at him.

“Sorry, I uh have an emergency,” the guy says. He shrinks a bit and smiles sheepishly. “Maybe next time?”

“Sure…” Kara says. She watches as he drops a few bills on the table and he scrambles out near the back.

Kara pushes down her glasses and uses her X-ray vision to see him steer someone, a female someone away.

 _“Honey! Hi, what’re you doing here?”_ he says.

 _“The kids wanted some food, I thought you said the office was-_ “

Yikes. Kara slips her glasses back on. Really? That guy’s married. She’s never ever letting Clark set her up on a blind date ever again. She sighs. Well, at least there’s the buffet she can finally let herself loose on. The first few times she went on a date and ordered as much food as she actually wanted to, the guys always balked.

She hums, piling pizza on two plates. If only she could park her chair right in front of the table. Kara slides her tray to the other side of the buffet to pick out some dessert too. Ah-ha! There is still pie. She reaches for it but her wrist gets caught in a vice grip.

“Touch that pie and die,” says the woman grabbing her.

Kara shakes her head slightly and backs just a bit away. Wow. The woman takes the pie away from Kara, taking a tiny bite of it. She doesn’t even look like she’s enjoying it!

“Do you even like chocolate pecan?” Kara asks.

The woman freezes. “It’s not the best pie in the world.”

Kara gasps. “Chocolate pecan pie is literally, the best dessert in the universe.”

“Well, when you’ve eaten it for so long, it’s not that special.” The woman puts the slice of pie on Kara’s tray. “I’m Alex.”

“Kara.” She shuffles slightly, her appetite all but forgotten. “So uh…you…”

Alex pulls up her sleeve, showing Kara her mark. “I’ve shown you mine, now show me yours.”

“Oh, I uh…” Kara pushes her glasses back up her face. “I uh…it’s not in…uh…”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “It’s not on your ass is it?”

“No!” Kara looks positively scandalized. “It’s on my back! I can’t just take off my shirt!”

Alex nods sagely. “Well not out here we can’t.”

Kara flushes red and stammers. Jesus, of course she’d get a soulmate who’d make her so flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now it's finished. Maybe I'll add more later.


	21. French Girls (Alex/Kara)

 

Kara nods politely and grabs a champagne flute from a passing waiter. She pretends to listen to the pretentious art dealer trash all the other artists in the exhibit, as if he wasn’t going to do the same to her when he finds another artist to hit on. She needs another glass of champagne. Kara downs it in one go and dismisses herself from her side of the exhibit.

She wanders around, following the food and ends up near the kitchen doors. She just spotted some pot stickers and god damn it she’s going to get the whole platter. Kara glances around as she waits and spots a gorgeous brunette in a blue dress looking awfully irritated. The man accompanying her puts his hands on her lower back and she side-steps him. Kara narrows her eyes. She picks up two red wine glasses and stumbles over, acting a bit drunk.

She hears his awful pick up line and does God’s work.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Kara says with a high pitched chuckle as she crashes into the man and spills red wine all over his expensive tux.

The man glares at her and takes a look at the woman he was accosting. She raises her eyebrows and the man smiles tightly at her.

“It’s okay,” he says in a tone that really means it’s not.

Kara fake-giggles and waves at him as he excuses himself to the bathroom. The woman puts a hand out to steady Kara, even though she really doesn’t need it. Kara smiles at her with all her charm.

“So, draw you like one of his French Girls huh?”

The woman’s jaw drops. She looks completely speechless. It doesn’t look like she normally has that on her face.

“You are a complete asshole,” the woman mumbles.

Kara’s hand goes limp, the wine glasses dropping on the carpeted ground.

“I-I-I…” Kara stutters. “Oh my god.”

The woman takes a hold of Kara’s elbow and leads her straight into the kitchen. Kara doesn’t even care that the pot stickers are right next to her.

“Okay, well thanks for the save and also, you are—“

“An asshole,” Kara finishes for her. “I’m sorry, I heard him say it to you and that was god awful and wow. That is…it’s your…mark right? You said mines. And it would be very very embarrassing for me if it wasn’t.”

“Yes,” the woman simply says. She holds her hand out. “I’m Alex.”

“Alex.” Kara shakes her hand. “Kara.”

“I should be thanking you for saving me from Max.” Alex shudders.

“You’re welcome.” Kara adjusts her glasses and leans next to Alex. “So uh…we should…exchange numbers?”

Alex grins and slides her hand over Kara’s, giving it a light squeeze. Kara swallows the lump in her throat, her heart beating so fast.

“Yea, we should. Do you want to get out of here?”

Kara glances at the pot stickers next to Alex. She looks back and there is no contest.

“Of course.”

Alex smiles wolfishly and grabs Kara’s hands, pulling her away from the delicious pot stickers.


End file.
